


wish it was mine

by laireshi



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: “A vampire vampire hunter. Is it just hypocrisy that you didn’t turn yourself in?”
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	wish it was mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> I really shipped those two when I played Vampyr. I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> Title from this Siken quote: "Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine", which doesn't fully apply here, but still.

“A vampire doctor,” Geoffrey said in distaste as Reid ran his finger over his wounds.

“A vampire vampire hunter,” Reid shot back. “Is it just hypocrisy that you didn’t turn yourself in?”

Geoffrey growled. Everything hurt. Sunlight burnt more than he’d ever imagined.

Reid pressed his wrist against Geoffrey’s lips. His _maker's_ blood; more revolting than human—but this one, Geoffrey drank. If it woke another kind of hunger inside him, Reid didn’t need to know.

(He wondered; if it were him to feed Reid—would he be as tempted?)

Healed, he left without looking at Reid’s too dark eyes.


End file.
